I Can't Live Without You-Johnlock(BBC Sherlock)
by Humphrey1999
Summary: Its over a year since sherlock died and john is finding life difficult, the things that made john feel like sherlock was there are now fading away. sherlocks bed doesnt smell like him and the science gear is in boxes...
1. Chapter 1

**I**** CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU-JOHNLOCK(BBC SHERLOCK)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"**I'm a fake."

"Sherlock..."

**"**The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly; in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you... that I invented Moriarty for my own purposes."

**"**Ok, shut up, Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met - the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?"

"Nobody could be that clever."

"You could"

"Goodbye John"

It had been over a year since Sherlock died, the science equipment was in boxes in John's room, and John had moved into Sherlock's room. Even though Sherlock hardly ever slept in it, it still smelt like him and gave John a sense of comfort. It felt like he was there, and that's what he wanted, his best friend, his secret love.

After John awoke from the same nightmare he'd had ever since the incident. He made his way into the bathroom and did his daily routine, woke up, brushed teeth, shower, shave. After saying goodbye to Mrs Hudson,

John then left 221b Baker Street to go to the cemetery, everyday he has visited Sherlock's grave and John couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Sherlock, look you need to come back, your bed doesn't smell like you anymore and I don't know how to continue living without you, I've pushed everyone away, and I don't... I need you Sherlock"

It then dawned upon John that he couldn't do this anymore, if Sherlock wouldn't come to him, John would go to him.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, this is goodbye, and this is my note. I can't live without you and everyone else can't live with you. My life isn't what it was, I need you back and that will never happen, so I'm gonna say to you what I never got the chance to... I love you Sherlock, goodbye."

And with that john left, he kept walking until he found himself at the same hospital that Sherlock jumped off. He walked to the roof of the building and stood on the edge, remembering everything that Sherlock said. Then he heard someone open the door.

"John!"

He recognised that voice to well, the deep, soothing voice. It was obviously just his imagination. Then he felt someone grab him by the waist, and he was pulled off the edge.

"John!"

John looked up to see Sherlock, with tears streaming down his face. John couldn't believe sherlock was really there. So John punched him in the face. If he wasn't there, it would go right through him, but if he was there, he made sure it would hurt like fuck.

And to johns surprise he fell back, clutching his face with one hand. And all John could do was smile.

"Sherlock"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Sherlock... It can't be you, you died."

And with that said John started to cry as he remembered what took place on that day.

John then felt someone grab his chin, and then he found himself staring into Sherlock's green eyes.

"John... I am so sorry; I had to fake my death... So that Moriarty's men wouldn't kill Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and... You."

Then there was a long pause, "and if anything happened to you, I would be doing what you're doing now."

"Sherlock... Where have you been, hiding?"

"I've been at the cemetery, Molly would come every so often to bring food, and then you would visit me every day, even though you didn't know I was there, I still listened. And today when you said you were going to kill yourself, I couldn't hide anymore, I had to stop you, because obviously Mycroft didn't do what I said."

"Wait... Molly, she knew you were alive! I was suicidal and she didn't think to say anything! What if I didn't go to your grave, what if I just killed myself..."

John was then cut off by Sherlock's lips. At first he was startled, but quickly relaxed. Their lips started moving in sync. Then John pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"You said it yourself earlier, you love me, and I'm um... In love with you too."

"don't think that you can get off that easy, I still have a lot of questions for you, like how, how did you fake your death? How long were you gonna hide for? And Mycroft what did you tell him to do?"

"okay john, first. Molly helped me, your view was blocked by a wall and a truck. I fell onto a netting system, I then put the ball that I had been messing about with earlier under my arm to stop the pulse. You then got knocked over by someone on a bike, to give me some more time. I was then taken into the hospital where molly then switched my body for one that looked enough like me."

John nodded slowly as he was taking it all in.

"second, I was going to wait a little longer to make sure everyone was safe. And thirdly I told Mycroft to watch over you, to prevent these things from happening."

John sat there in silence, looking at his hands. "You forgive him then."

"Excuse me?"

"Mycroft… you forgive him?"

"Yes I do, I was becoming to public anyway."

There was another long silence, until john looked up into Sherlock's eyes. "So are you gonna come home now?" john said that with hope in his voice.

Sherlock smiled and said "of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: will write longer chapter soon.**

On the way back to the apartment, Sherlock and John avoided heavily populated areas and stuck to the side streets. They walked in silence, and exchanged glances every now and then.

Once they reached the flat, they looked around for Mrs. Hudson. They couldn't find her so they assumed that she had gone to the shops.

They walked up the stairs and opened the door, to be greeted by the one and only, Mycroft Holmes.

"Hello brother"

"Hello Mycroft" Sherlock said in his monotone voice, with a serious face.

"How are you, it must not of been easy living in the cemetery." Mycroft said with a smirk.

"You're kidding" John butted in, "he knew as well!"

"No I didn't know until a few days ago, remember I have eyes everywhere."

"You found out a few days ago, and didn't think to tell me, do you have any idea where I was today and what my intentions were."

"I'm sorry John, I don't know."

"I was on the roof of St. Barts hospital, and I was going to jump off it."

Mycroft was silent.

"If I didn't go to Sherlock's grave, I would of been dead."

Still there was silence. John started tearing up, and he felt arms wrap around his waist. Sherlock then whispered in his ear "its okay John, I'm here."

Mycroft saw how much they meant to each other and just wished that the person that he had feelings for would treat him like that. "Well I best be off, John, Sherlock." And with that he left.

John felt his blood rise just at the mention of Mycroft's name let alone him actually being here. Sherlock noticed that he was becoming furious and pulled him into a tight embrace. "John, it's okay, just leave it, okay." No matter what John said to Mycroft, he got lost in his thoughts as he turned to mush in Sherlock's arms, he didn't want to leave them. John then spoke, "you look knackered Sherlock, why don't you go to bed." Sherlock began to walk to his room, then he stopped half way and said, "Are you going to join me john, or now that I've returned you're going to return to your bedroom upstairs." John was silent, he then took Sherlock's hand and they walked into _their_ bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, John woke up to an empty bed. John couldnt help but feel sad that Sherlock wasn't beside him, so he layed back down. Just as his head hit the pillow, the door opened to reveal Sherlock with a tray in hand. On the tray was 2 cups of tea, a tower of crepes, some sugar, lemon, bacon and a red rose. At the sudden realisation that Sherlock had made him breakfast, he instantly became happier.

"Whats all this then?" John asked with a smirk upon his lips.

"You looked so peacful sleeping, so I thoight that I'd make you breakfast for all the stuff I've put you through... Its not much, but its a start." Sherlock replied.

"Listen you don't have to worry about making it up, or anything like that. The way you make it better is by being here." John said. Sherlock nodded in agreemment. "anyway..." John started, "Should i be worried about whats in these crepes?" John said with laughter in his voice.

Sherlock let out an exagerated sigh, "Do you really doubt my culinary skills that much John?" said Sherlock jokingly.

John started to laugh, "Maybe, knowing what you keep in the fridge." John replied.

**A/N: sorry its short, vote, comment etc etc**


End file.
